


you look so good in blue

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song Lyric Title, Unrequited Love, done purely due to boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh god, you love him<br/>why wont he love you too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so good in blue

John's eyes are your favorite shade of blue;

they are the ocean and the sky, they are cerulean and teal,

and they are beautiful.

( _he brushes the back of vriskas hand and she smiles_ ) _  
_

He still smiles at you, but not as much as he used to;

he used to smile at you all of the time,

but there were a lot of things he used to do all of the time;

like text you,

and hug you,

and talk to you.

( _he kisses her nose and she giggles and she kisses his lips and rose smiles sadly at you_ ) _  
_

He would seek you out for anything and everything;

even if Rose was the therapist of your group,

even if she could help him better;

John only ever wanted you.

( _she grabs his hand and he entwines their fingers and they smile at each other and you wish john would look at you like that_ )

Once, Roxy helped John get shitfaced;

and he messaged you, and it was hard to comprehend,

but he'd said he loved you, more than a friend,

and in the morning, it had been forgotten;

just words on the lips of a drunk, drunk boy,

you suppose.

( _you hear her whisper "i love you john" and he whispers "i love you too vris" and your heart breaks that much more_ )

John had told you before that he hated PDA;

but here he stands, before an entire audience,

in a suit that is an awful teal color,

kissing Vriska Serket and promising the rest of his life to her.

( _rose rubs circles in your back when he says "i do" but that doesnt stop the tears from coming_ )

You congratulate them stiffly;

and John asks if you're feeling okay,

if you need to go lay down,

or if you'd like to go home.

( _hes so nice, hes too nice for you but hes too nice for vriska too and you want him to love you like he loves her_ ) _  
_

You do as always;

and lie.

You assure him you're feeling fine,

that you're glad he's married to someone he really loves,

and he smiles and thanks you.

( _then he leaves he leaves just like your bro and everyone else in your life you care about_ )

The two of you don't talk again that night;

and he only calls you when he remembers,

if he remembers,

and the night he calls and tells you he's going to be a dad,

you try to act happy.

But it doesn't work;

why doesn't it work anymore?

( _you wish hed love you like he loves her you wish you wish you wish your heart hurts and your lungs are collapsing and you are dying and you want to you want to you want to_ )

You sometimes remember;

that John once told you he had a crush on you,

said he was willing to try,

and you turned him away.

You could have had him,

you could be in Vriska Serket's place,

and you know this is all your fault.

( _too little, too late, you guess)_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really fast, because:
> 
> a) i was in a writing mood.
> 
> b) unrequited love kills me. i love it.


End file.
